1. Field
The present application generally relates to wheels, and, more particularly, to wheels including a tread.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of plastic wheels on a variety of products has dramatically increased in recent years. One area where such plastic wheels have been widely employed is on wheeled refuse or garbage carts or bins of the type commonly employed by homeowners or commercial businesses for their trash and recyclables. Some plastic wheels produce abundant noise when rolled along hard surfaces. Additionally, some varieties of plastic are prone to chipping, fracturing, and breakage when a product comprising the wheels is rolled along certain surfaces. This can especially be an issue when these wheels support heavier loads. Such wheels may be prone to causing a disturbance and/or breaking. Accordingly, various wheel assemblies have been devised in which a rubber or rubber-like material is chemically bonded or mechanically fastened to the plastic wheel.